Back to Good
by Epona3
Summary: A series of missing scenes from 4.14 and 4.15.
1. Chapter 1

Annie and Joan had a long drive back to DC. Annie was fidgeting again.

"Anything you can talk about?" Joan asked.

Annie turned toward her and nearly had tears in her eyes. "I'm worried about Auggie."

"So am I." Joan replied softly. "Though I have a feeling it's for different reasons."

"What's yours?" Annie was a little shocked.

"Auggie doesn't seek help, he doesn't like to talk about his feelings. Emotionally, he's been through a lot these past few months. He is strong, emotionally as much as physically. Everybody in this job has to be. But, eventually something is going to be too much for him to handle. I was worried, when I talked to him about Helen this morning, that her death was going to be his breaking point." Joan gave Annie a glance. "I didn't know that he still had you."

"Does he?" Annie asked. "Because when I saw him last night, it wasn't the same."

"Was that your first time back?"

"Yeah. I think I forgot to say 'Hello' and went straight to telling him his lover was dead."

Joan lifted an eyebrow.

"I get it, of course. I didn't expect him to wait for me. Well, I kind of expected it. But it's Auggie, you know. I know he has a reputation for getting around and stuff. I just thought he was over that."

"Annie, if Auggie was with Helen-"

"He was." Annie interrupted. "I got to see the freshly rumpled sheets."

"But you have to know that for him, that wasn't like picking up some floozy in a bar."

"Yeah, it's worse. There's an emotional attachment. I saw it all over his face. He was really torn up, Joan."

"I don't think either of us can imagine what's going on with Auggie's emotions these days." Joan said, softly. "But I don't think he ever stopped caring for you."

"Caring and loving are two different things."

Joan sighed. "I am sure what you have gone through isn't easy, and you have probably missed Auggie the handler as much as Auggie the lover. Maybe more. I've noticed that sometimes Auggie shocks me with his insecurities. Let him be your handler for now, and I'm sure that you will help each other find yourselves again."

The thought gave Annie peace. "Thanks Joan."

Joan gave Annie a warm look. "I'm glad he has you right now, as a friend. I'm sure he's there for you, as well. He always has been. Just remember to let him know how you feel, out loud. I can't handle the two of you dancing around unspoken emotions for another three years."


	2. Chapter 2

"I just talked to Joan. Annie is going to Hong Kong to track Henry. In order to use CIA resources, I'm going with her."

"Then I'm going, too." Auggie replied.

"That is not a good idea." Calder stated.

"You needed me to get this far, you'll need tech help once you get there."

"Don't even pretend that this is a rational thought process. If I just needed a tech guy, I'd take Barber."

"Barber isn't read in on Annie. I've worked hard to keep him in the dark."

"You've proven over and over that you can't keep your emotions for Annie in check, Anderson. I'm not putting myself at risk with Henry Wilcox so that you can repair whatever is broken in your relationship."

"Calder, if Annie doesn't succeed, we are both screwed. I have just as much riding on the success of this mission as you."

"And less to live for if it fails."

Auggie stood silent for a moment. "Despite what you seem to think about us, I'm willing to let Annie go, if that's what she wants."

"The fact that we are already talking about you and Annie rather than how to get to Hong Kong is reason enough not to take you with me. But the fact that we are both standing right here outside Henry Wilcox's house is proof enough that you are going to go out and do stupid shit whether you are involved in my mission or not. So I guess you leave me no choice."

"How soon do we leave?"

Calder rubbed his face. "It will take a few hours to secure the jet. Come on, I'll take you to your apartment to pack."

Calder stood in Auggie's apartment while the other man got a pre-packed bag from the closet. "Were you planning a trip?" Calder asked.

"Nothing unusual about having a go-bag." Auggie replied as he walked to his bathroom. "Don't pretend you haven't been through all of my stuff."

Calder watched the man open his bag to add a toiletry kit and some tech devices. "When this is all over I'll come help you repair these holes in the wall."

"Aren't you charitable." Auggie replied.

Calder kept his go-bag in the small trunk of the Jaguar, so all they had to do was drive to the airport from Auggie's apartment.

"Now that I know about Helen Hanson, this all makes sense." Calder explained as he drove.

"Really? In what way?"

"My guess is she started following Henry around the same time Annie stopped leaving her toothbrush at your place. Am I right?"

Auggie shot a dirty look toward the driver's seat. "Arthur brought her in. I had nothing to do with it."

"So you've got practice at pretending your lover was dead, don't you?"

Auggie closed his eyes and took a deep breath, determined not to let Calder see him get emotional. "Up until a few months ago I thought Helen really was dead. I'm getting the very special privilege of losing her twice."

"Man, I do not envy you." Calder said. They drove the rest of the way in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

"Were going to get him. Then we are going to go home."

Auggie took Annie's hand and they sat for a moment.

"Is that what I want?" Annie asked, quietly.

Auggie's eyes widened in shock and he pulled his hand away from hers. "I hope so." He replied, somewhat insecure.

Annie reached for his hand and pulled it back toward her. She gave him a reassuring squeeze while she tried to find the right words. "I don't expect people to be as sympathetic when I return as they were when you came home from the war."

Auggie wrapped his other hand around hers, still waiting for her permission to be closer. "You've never shied away from things because they seemed difficult before."

Annie swallowed. "I just don't know what to expect. I thought I knew, but after my trip to DC last week..."

Auggie sighed. "After finding out I was with Helen, you have doubts."

"It made it obvious how much everyone has moved on without me."

Auggie shifted uncomfortably on his stool but never let go of her hand. "Annie, I didn't want that."

"You said that." Annie said softly.

"I meant it."

Annie was silent a moment. Auggie silently wished for her to say something.

"I saw you that night." She stared at him as she spoke.

Auggie's confusion was evident. "What do you mean?"

"I was on the bus. I started to follow you, but then I saw Helen. I saw you light up when she called for you."

"Annie-" Auggie pleaded.

"It's okay, really. You had every right to find happiness."

"Annie, what happened between Helen and I didn't bring me happiness."

"I know that, it just had me thinking about all the other ways life moved on without me. You compared it to war, but the people in your life expected you would come back from the war. At least, they hoped that you would."

"People will be excited for you to be back."

The awkward silence lingered for a moment.

"Even Danielle," Auggie added softly.

"I doubt that." Annie said with conviction.

Auggie squeezed her hand and moved slightly closer. "I'm probably the only person you know that has experience with a loved one coming back from the dead. It messed with my mind like nothing I've ever experienced. But I have faith that you and Danielle can get through it."

"Helen encouraged me to not stay away too long. Do you think that would have made a difference between you two?"

Auggie shifted back and bit his lip. "I don't like to think about changing the past. But I know you, and I know you can't stay dark forever. We are going to catch Henry, and you and I are going home. Together."

"I wish I was as sure of that as you are." Annie replied.

"I have faith in you."

"Thanks," Annie replied. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this with me."

"Are you kidding me? I always wanted to smell Hong Kong. Sitting on a metal stool slurping noodles is like a piece of heaven."

Annie laughed and pulled her hands away. "I should let you get back to that." She said, reaching for her own noodles.


End file.
